fairy_knightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Levy McGarden
Levy McGarden is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, wherein she is the leader of Team Shadow Gear. She is also the love interest/future mate of Gajeel Redfox. Profile and Stats Name: Levy McGarden Origin: Fairy Tail Alias: Shrimp Classification: Human, Mage Age: 17-18 Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Intelligence: Fighting Ability: Physical Appearance Levy is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her hair is blue that is shoulder-length, which has a wavy, wild look to it, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. She also has hazel brown eyes and fair skin. Levy has a variety of outfits, but her most preferred type of attire appears to be dresses and tank tops, both of which reveal the guild mark on her left scapula. She mainly wears a light-orange summer dress that ends right below her thighs. A large white ribbon is wrapped around her neck, and attached to the uppermost part of the dress, tied into a large bow. There is white trim on the top and bottom of the dress, befitting her orange and white color scheme. Right below her shoulders, she wears loose orange arm warmers. For shoes, she wears ankle-length red sandals. These sandals are made out of durable red leather; being able to be pressed against hot coals for several minutes, and not become brittle from ice and water. Something that she wears with everything is a simple headband. This headband is yellow in color, and has dozens of black lines crisscrossing on it. On the right side of it is a small decorative flower. The flower is purplish-pink in color, and adds more to her "innocent" aura. The headband has two matching ribbons flowing off on the sides. When performing tasks such as researching, she wears a pair of Gale-Force Reading Glasses and tends to tie up her hair to keep it out of her face. Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, and as such she is, rather easily, able to get along quite well with her guildmates and Fairy Knight peers. Her kind spirit is shown through her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel Redfox for torturing her and her teammates before the start of the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord guild war, and later allowed him to become her partner for the X784 S-Class Promotion Trials (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner), and it is hinted that she may carry romantic feelings for him. Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends: through their mutual love of books. Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel with her consent, showing their level of trust in each other. At times, however, Levy can be rather competitive: before the start of the S-Class Promotion Trial, she rewrote Freed Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat, though she quickly revealed that she merely rewrote them for Gajeel and herself. Levy is also one of the more mature members of Fairy Tail, as she was the first to abandon the S-Class Trials in favor of unifying the guild members, whereas some did not want to stop the trial at all in the aftermath of the Fairy Tail-Grimoire Heart guild war. History Early Life Powers and Abilities Polyglot: Levy is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts. Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers created by Freed Justine by rewriting the runes composing it. Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of Freed's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that only she and Gajeel could bypass its restrictions. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Enhanced Durability: High Magic Power: Magic Solid Script: True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. *'Solid Script: Fire': Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster, and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc. **'Heat Spell': By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target. *'Solid Script: Guard': Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. *'Solid Script: Oil': Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air causing extensive amounts of black oil to gush out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy. *'Solid Script: Heal': Levy writes the word "Heal" in the air in front of her, healing herself of any injury she received. *'Solid Script: Silent': By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō Spell. *'Solid Script: Iron': Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Gajeel in order for him to eat and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "O" was stylized in the shape of heart. *'Solid Script: Hole': Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. *'Solid Script: Storm': Levy writes the word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. *'Solid Script: Stone': Levy generates the word "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the opponent. *'Solid Script: Water': Levy writes the word "Water" immediately sending an orb of light, which transforms into water, towards the enemy. *'Solid Script: Drill': Levy holds out her hand and generates the word "Drill". It then starts to rotate, digging holes into rocks. *'Solid Script: Bullet': Levy waves her arm and creates the word "Bullet" from which a series of energy pellets is fired towards her target. *'Solid Script: Ice': Levy writes the word "Ice" in the air, which solidifies itself into actual ice. The word then falls down on her target (s), freezing them. *'Solid Script: Thunder': Levy points her fingers into the air and shoots the word "Thunder" at her targeted enemies. She is able to hits multiple targets with the bolts of lightning that are formed. *'Solid Script: Earthquake': Levy writes the word "Earthquake" on the ground, which causes an actual earthquake to come from the ground and create a crack in the middle of her target, subsequently trapping them in the process by closing the gap in between. Weaknesses *Fragile Equipment Gale-Force Reading Glasses: Levy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allows her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Her specific model of Gale-Force Reading Glasses are Model 18x, something which lets her read books eighteen times faster. Light Pen: Levy possesses this specific type of pen, which she uses to rewrite runes. Relationships Family *Unnamed Parents (deceased) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Mage Category:S-Class Mage Candidate Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Athena's Army Category:Fairy Knights Members Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Main Characters